Trickster series
The Trickster series is written by Rob Thurman. Genre and Subgenres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview Trixa Iktomi, the heroine, owns a bar off the Vegas strip and spends her spare time hunting down and killing demons with her protégés Zeke Hawkins (a telepath) and Griffin Reese (an empath), who (in book 1) work for Eden House, a demon-hunting organization sponsored by angels—yes, real heavenly angels. Leo, Trixa’s American Indian bartender buddy, is the third person on Trixa’s team, along with his raven, Lenore, with whom he has a VERY close relationship. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Rob Thurman: TRICKSTER Books in Series Trickster series: # Trick of the Light (2009) # The Grimrose Path (2010) Excerpts and video: RobThurman.net | The Trickster Novels Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Snakeskin" Kicking It (2013) (Trixa Iktomi) Other Series and Writings * Cal Leandros series * The Korsak Brothers series ~ Goodreads World Building Setting Las Vegas Supernatural Types Demons, angels, reapers, telepath, empath, demon hunters, monsters, Light of Life (artifact), raven, monsters, creatures, talking crow, , , , , Glossary: * Daffy: A low ranking and rather stupid Demon, soldier class or cannon fodder * paiens: The various supernatural races of earth 'Groups & Organizations': * Eden House: demon-hunting organization—sponsored by angels—An organization of human empaths and telepaths devoted to killing all demons and supposedly returning earth to a Garden of Eden again World There are demons in the world, Monsters. Creatures that would steal your soul. You might hide under your covers at night and pretend all’s right with the world, but you know. Even if you don’t want to admit it. In a city where unholy creatures roam the neon night, information can mean life or death. Protagonist Las Vegas bar owner Trixa Iktomi deals in information. Not that she has anything personal against demons. They can be sexy as hell, and they’re great for getting the latest gossip. But they also steal human souls and thrive on chaos. So occasionally Trixa and her friends have to teach them manners. Trixa must decide where her true loyalty lies-and what she’s ready to fight for. Because in her world, if you line up on the wrong side, you pay with more than your life… Sidekicks: * Zeke: adorable, gun-loving, psychotic — sidekick to Trixa * Griffin: — sidekick to Trixa Character Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Rob Thurman *'Website': RobThurman.net | Official Home of Cal & Niko, Trixa & Leo, Zeke & Griffin and The Korsak Brothers *'Genres': Urban Fantasy / Sci-Fantasy / SciFi Thriller Bio: Rob Thurman is the author of three novels, Nightlife, Moonshine and Madhouse. They center around urban fantasy adventure in New York City involving a pair of brothers named Caliban and Niko Leandros. ~ Rob Thurman * Full Bio: RobThurman.net | ABOUT THE AUTHOR Cover Artist Artist: Chris McGrath * Website: christianmcgrath.com Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: Rob Thurman - Penguin Books USA # Trick of the Light: Paperback, 339 pages, Pub: Sept 1st 2009—ISBN: 0451462882 # The Grimrose Path: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: September 7th 2010—ISBN: 0451463498 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Trick of the Light (2009): Now you see it… Now you don’t… Now you’re history. There are demons in the world, Monsters. Creatures that would steal your soul. You might hide under your covers at night and pretend all’s right with the world, but you know. Even if you don’t want to admit it. Las Vegas bar owner Trixa Iktomi deals in information. And in a city where unholy creatures roam the neon night, information can mean life or death. Not that she has anything personal against demons. They can be sexy as hell, and they’re great for getting the latest gossip. But they also steal human souls and thrive on chaos. So occasionally Trixa and her friends have to teach them manners. When Trixa learns of a powerful artifact known as the Light of Life, she knows she’s hit the jackpot. Both sides-angel and demon-would give anything for it. But first she had to find it. And as Heaven and Hell ready for an apocalyptic throw-down, Trixa must decide where her true loyalty lies-and what she’s ready to fight for. Because in her world, if you line up on the wrong side, you pay with more than your life. ~ Goodreads | Trick of the Light (#1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Grimrose Path (2010): I looked at the metal coated with blood—so very much blood—the same color as the darkest crimson rose. I was undoing this. I was making this right. And I’d like to see the son of a bitch who thought he could stop me. Bar owner Trixa Iktomi knows that inhuman creatures of light and darkness roam Las Vegas-especially since she’s a bit more than human herself. She’s just been approached with an unusual proposition. Something has slaughtered almost one thousand demons in six months. And the killing isn’t going to stop unless Trixa and her friends step into the fight. ~ Goodreads | The Grimrose Path (#2) First Sentences # Trick of the Light (2009) — To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven. # The Grimrose Path (2010) — Life is a trick. Quotes Goodreads | Rob Thurman Quotes (Author of Nightlife) Read Alikes (similar elements) * Walker Papers series * Guild Hunter series * Remy Chandler series * October Daye series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Trick of the Light (Trickster, #1) by Rob Thurman *Lists That Contain The Grimrose Path (Trickster, #2) by Rob Thurman Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *RobThurman.net | The TRICKSTER Novels ~ Author *Trickster series by Faith Hunter ~ Goodreads *Trickster - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Rob Thurman ~ fantastic fiction *Trickster Series ~ Shelfari *Trickster | Series ~ LibraryThing *Trickster series by Rob Thurman ` FictFact *Rob Thurman - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) LibraryThing Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rob Thurman: Trickster *SFF AUTHOR Rob Thurman | Fantasy Literature World, Characters, etc.: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rob Thurman: Trickster *Trickster Series ~ Shelfari *Rob Thurman Wiki Reviews: *Book Review: Trick of the Light By Rob Thurman | Nihil Sed Tempus Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Author: *RobThurman.net | Official Home *Rob Thurman - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Goodreads | Rob Thurman (Author of Nightlife) Community: *(7) NYT Bestselling Author Rob Thurman *Rob Thurman (Rob_Thurman) on Twitter *rob thurman on Tumblr *Urban Fantasy on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Trick of the Light (Trickster -1) by Rob Thurman .jpg|1. Trick of the Light (2009—Trickster series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6294062-trick-of-the-light The Grimrose Path (Trickster #2) by Rob Thurman.jpg|2. The Grimrose Path (2010—Trickster series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7827387-the-grimrose-path 7.1. Kicking It (Dec 13, 2013) ~ Anthology -Cia & Liz-.jpg|0.5.' Kicking It' (Dec 2013) Anthology edited by Faith Hunter—"Snakeskin" by Rob Thurman|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15980677-kicking-it Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Reapers Category:Monsters Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Morrigan, Ravens, Crows Category:Super Animals Category:Series Category:Female Lead